


'Wanna hookup?'

by talkingtronnor



Series: 10 Days of Tronnor [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtronnor/pseuds/talkingtronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive’ au</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The time when Troye accidentally sends nudes to a stranger and Connor saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Wanna hookup?'

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Hannah (troyescoolshit) for pushing me to finish this. I wouldn’t have uploaded today without her. <3

The picture Troye got in response was not what he had expected.

 

He’d been relaxing in the bath at Connor’s, waiting for his boyfriend to return and join him. All he’d wanted was to hurry his boyfriend along, make him come home a little quicker, and thus sent him a provocative picture of himself in the bubbles.

 

But the picture he received back was from a kid who looked more like Jared Leto with his dick out than his boyfriend, which like, holy hot damn, but what was Connor up to?

 

He scrolled up toward their previous conversation for some guidance, but found no messages prior to his picture.

 

“What the fuck,” Troye said. Then he noticed the number at the top of the screen. “FUCK.”

 

The number wasn’t Connor’s. He didn’t recognize the number at all actually.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

He quickly opened his chat with Connor, typing out a quick message.

 

_(Troye) i just sent a partial nude to a stranger but i thought it was you and they sent a dick pic back and i don’t know what to do help_

 

Troye waited with baited breath for the reply, staring at his phone with wide eyes and tight lips, but he didn’t have to wait long.

 

_(Connor) Is he hot?_

_(Troye) NOW IS NOT THE TIME HELP_

_(Connor) Should we invite him over?_

_(Troye) CONNOR_

_(Connor) WHAT_

_(Troye) I NEED YOUR HELP_

_(Connor) okokok fine. You’re positive you don’t know the number?_

_(Troye) Yes_

_(Connor) Ok, then don’t text back._

_(Troye) He just texted me again!!!!! ‘Wanna hookup?’_

_(Connor) Oohhhhh fuck. Just tell him you sent the pic to the wrong number and if he doesn’t delete your number from his phone then your big burly boyfriend is going to come beat his ass, and not in the good way._

_(Troye) Right, I sent that, word for word._

_(Troye) What if I have to change my number?_

_(Troye) What if he finds me and stalks me?_

_(Troye) What if he recognized me?_

_(Troye) Connor this isn’t good_

_(Troye) Connor come back_

_(Troye) Connor!_

The door to the bathroom opened and Troye nearly dropped his phone in the water.

 

“Sorry, I thought you would hear me come in the front door,” Connor walked in the bathroom and sat on the toilet, facing Troye.

 

Troye simply held his phone out to his boyfriend with a terrified look on his face. Connor scrolled through the short conversation quickly.

 

“God, he is hot.”

 

“CONNOR!!!!”

 

It was then that Connor realized the depth of Troye’s dismay. “Right,” he said. He quickly typed something, waiting for some kind of reply, then typing again.

  
Troye sat in the quickly cooling bathwater waiting in complete silence for what was to happen next.

 

“It’s done,” Connor said shortly.

 

“Wait, what’s done?” But Connor was already out of the bathroom, taking Troye’s phone with him.

 

Connor walked back into the room in only his boxers, which were quickly abandoned and tossed into the pile of Troye’s clothing. “Move up,” was the only answer Troye received.

 

“Connor?!”

 

“Don’t worry about it. He won’t bother you anymore, I promise.” He swirled a hand in the water, noticing how cool it had gotten and pulling the plug on the drain. After a sufficient amount of water was drained, he put the plug back and turned on the hot water, bringing the temperature of the water back up to nearly too hot.

 

Troye was silent during the whole ritual, staring at Connor quizzically. When Connor looked back at him, he gave a genuine smile, leaning over to gently kiss Troye’s forehead, and moving to slip in behind him.

 

“Seriously, the chats have been deleted. It was an honest mistake and he understands that.” Connor moved forward to brush his lips against the back of Troye’s neck, circling his arms around his waist and pulling him against his chest. When Troye finally relaxed back into him, allowing his head to drop back against Connor’s shoulder, Connor worked his lips up the column of Troye’s neck, pausing under his ear. “By the way,” he sucked Troye’s earlobe into his mouth, earning a shudder from the boy in his arms, “Your pic was fucking sexy.”

 

And Troye couldn’t help but smile.

 

  



End file.
